


Coming Home

by The_Order



Series: Home [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Beeuty and The Beest, F/F, Feelings, First Time, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Soft Bees, sorta domestic, sue me, yes the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Order/pseuds/The_Order
Summary: Two weeks after the events of "Finding Home", Blake and Yang have settled into an almost domestic routine in the Xiao Long household. Slowly, they are healing, growing closer all the while. Though, their lives together take an unexpected turn one morning in a way neither of them planned or predicted. Doesn't mean they don't enjoy it. Sweet Smutty Commission.Originally published 13 July, 2017





	Coming Home

Blake had done many questionable things in her life. She had become more than familiar with the thought  _ ‘How did I end up here?’ _ . She squirmed a bit in her seat on Yang’s bed, and thought to herself, _ ‘Well, the situation is new, at least.’  _ Blake continued to sit in silence, feeling increasingly awkward as the sheets brushed up against her bare rear, and found herself wishing Yang would hurry up and come here. Her arms cycled between running stressfully through her somewhat damp hair and covering her chest. _ ‘This was so much less weird in the heat of the moment,’ _ she thought, pointedly ignoring the heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. Searching for something, anything, to occupy her mind until her girlfriend came back, her mind looked outside the window. Outside, the wind howled, and snow fell onto the already buried yard outside of the Xiao Long family home, and Blake, ignoring both her nudity and her arousal (a fairly herculean feat in and of itself), and reflected back on the events of the past week or so.

 

**0000000000**

 

Blake had come to Yang’s home around a week ago. It was...dramatic, to say the least.  _ ‘Lots of gun pointing and shouting,’ _ Blake remembered, cringing a bit at the unpleasant memory. Even so, after all was said and done, Yang had forgiven her, and thankfully left Blake in a fully un-perforated state. It was a very emotionally raw time, which led to yet another unexpected result: Yang’s confession of her feelings for Blake.

 

Out of all the scenarios Blake had anticipated for meeting with Yang again, she never dared to hope that her partner would even forgive her, let alone confess what she had. When things had calmed down, Blake had told Yang she had felt the same. They had kissed, then.

 

In the present, Blake smiled. It was her first good memory in a while.

 

The days after that were strange, at least to Blake. Taiyang had gone in search for his red-haired daughter and wasn’t due back for two weeks, which left Yang and Blake alone in the Xiao Long family cabin. Over the next few days, they had settled into an almost domestic routine that consisted of household chores such as cooking and some (but not much) cleaning, as well as helping Yang with the things she found difficult with only one arm. 

 

Yang’s injury meant she had trouble with a few basic things, which Blake made a point to help her with. Yang, being Yang, didn’t let her partner-turned-girlfriend help with everything, of course.  _ ‘Stubborn Blonde,’  _ Blake smiled at the thought. 

 

The two new lovers would spend their days like this, often curling up somewhere when there was nothing to be done, and simply holding each other, sometimes kissing, sometimes watching TV, sometimes reading the book that Blake had found on a shelf in the house and taken some interest in. Those were the good days, and Blake was...she was just...

 

**0000000000**

 

In the present, tears welled in her eyes. She was just so _ happy. Finally.  _

 

**0000000000**

 

Things weren’t always so simple. She learned on her third day with Yang that not every day was a good day. Yang had terrible nightmares many nights. Blake would be awoken in the wee hours of the night by her partner thrashing next to her, small, panicked noises coming from the back of her throat. The first night that happened, Blake had almost had a panic attack. She had woken up her partner, who screamed for Blake from the moment she was pulled from whatever terrors had consumed her.

 

_ ‘I wonder how many times she’s called my name only to find I was still gone.’ _

 

Blake’s heart broke at the thought.

 

On those bad days, it was a chore to even get Yang out of bed. On those days, no chores were completed. Blake would spend the day tending to Yang, reassuring both the blonde and herself that Yang was fine and that Blake was here for her. Those days were gloomy, and the air tasted bittersweet, but still, Blake did not regret her decision to return in the slightest. Even on those days, they both laid together in the bed that night, as they always do now. Blake would hold Yang in both her arms and Yang would hold Blake with her one arm, and they would cry together. It hurt,  _ so much _ , to see each other like this, but they were healing.

 

Speaking of healing...

 

**0000000000**

 

In the present, Blake called out rather unsteadily, made awkward by her lack of clothing, “Um, Yang? Are you alright?”

 

Off somewhere else in the house, Yang shouted a response, “Nope! Until I get this damn thing on, I’m actually all  _ left _ ! I’m having a bit of trouble actually, but that’s because my hands are still shaky from what you did earlier!“

 

A blush bloomed across the faunus cheeks at the reference to the  _ event  _ that occurred just a few minutes ago. She ran her hands through her damp hair, and went back to her reflection to avoid her embarrassment, if nothing else.

 

**0000000000**

 

After a few days of having Blake back at her side, Yang took her out to the garage to show her something. That something turned out to be a high-tech prosthetic. “A gift from Ironwood,” Yang had said. She then confessed that she had received it nearly two weeks ago, but could not bring herself to put it on. Blake remembered how she had gotten teary-eyed for just a second, and saying she wanted to do it now, with Blake. “You make me want to get better, Blake. You’re just... _ paw _ esome like that.”

 

Blake had nearly cried. That was the first, admittedly terrible, pun Yang had said since she had come back. Since she had come home. It was one of the first few glimpses of the old Yang, and they had been occurring with increasing frequency (More on the good days than the bad, though).

 

Together, they went over the instruction manual that came with the prosthetic. Once they both felt comfortable with it, they both unpackaged the arm. After a few minutes of setup, Yang had her new, not-yet-activated, right arm lying limp on the granite counter of the kitchen. Blake’s hand hovered over the activation button for a moment, before Yang’s organic hand grabbed her wrist. They locked eyes. Blake felt her heart skip a beat at the vulnerable look in Yang’s eyes. She felt both guilt (though Yang had made it  _ very  _ clear that she did not blame her) and a large amount of affection for this beautiful girl.

 

Once again, Blake leaned in and kissed Yang. After a moment, they separated, and Blake powered the arm on. She closed the small access panel on the forearm and waited. It hummed for a bit before a small green flash activated near the area where metal met flesh. This flash, from what the manual said, acted as a catalyst to allow the mechanisms in the arm to feed off of their new energy source: the user’s Aura. This serves the dual purpose of allowing the arm an incredibly long battery life (the manual also boasted that using aura to reduce the amount of electricity pulled from the shock dust battery, it had an effective life of 3 months before a new battery would need to be inserted), and allowing the user much easier and natural control of their arm.

 

Just a moment after the flash, a thin, translucent film of gold began to spread down the appendage. When it finally connected at the arm’s fingertips, Yang let out a small gasp. Blake was frozen in a mixture of anxiety and anticipation. Then, with the most minute of movements, Yang’s new fingers began to twitch, and slowly, ever so slowly, curl into a fist. Yang gasped again when her new fingers rubbed together. She could  _ feel  _ it. She ran her fingertips along the smooth granite, relishing the sensation of the countertop she had since she was a child.

 

“Blake, I…” she trailed off, teary-eyed. She cleared her throat, and Blake wiped away the tears that began to run down her cheeks. She continued, “It feels...I can feel everything, Blake! It feels just like...just like my old one…” 

 

The faunus distinctly remembered what happened next. Slowly, Yang brought her new hand up. She hovered it just next to Blake’s cheek before stopping, asking permission with her eyes. Blake felt tears well up in her own eyes. She was so happy to finally be taking steps like this with Yang. She was so happy to finally be able to move forward, past that horrible day so long ago. 

 

Tentatively, Yang brought her new hand in. She ghosted her fingertips over Blake’s cheek, light as a feather, before moving forward, cupping her partner’s soft cheek in her right hand. She could feel the smoothness of her cheeks, and a choked sob came from deep in her throat. Fresh tears rolled down the brawler’s cheeks as she felt her partner’s skin beneath her right hand again.

 

Blake could feel it too. When the metal touched her face, she was scared of what she would feel. Blake had been expecting cold steel and had even braced herself so she wouldn’t flinch away when Yang finally touched her, but she was pleasantly surprised. The metal was warm, but not in the traditional sense. Though the prosthetic was also warm to the touch, there was also a deeper warmth there. Blake could feel Yang’s aura flowing through it. She felt just as drawn to that as she was to any other part of Yang, and so she cried too when the blonde cupped her cheek. She even found herself nuzzling into it when Yang began to brush her thumb over Blake’s cheekbone to wipe away her tears.

 

After that, they had added a new thing to their routine. Though Yang could feel things through the prosthetic, they would soon find it was far from perfect. Her sense of touch was odd, as there was no skin to mold or cling to whatever she touched, and it was less accurate than her organic arm, similar to someone needing glasses in one eye, but only with touch instead of sight. Also, there were problems with it’s handling. It was built to be the same length as Yang’s previous arm but was a significantly heavier, and the strength of the arm was different. They had decided, after more than a few unintentionally crushed glass cups, that they would need to practice Yang’s dexterity with it.

 

Another complication came when Yang soon began to feel tired after wearing the arm for an hour or two. Worried for her girlfriend, Blake once again consulted the manual.

 

_ When first using a combat-grade prosthetic of this kind, the user’s body will not treat the limb like a part of the user’s body. This means that wearing the arm for more than a few minutes will begin to drain aura from the user’s body, causing drowsiness and exhaustion. This is normal and does disappear in a relatively short amount of time as both the body and the user become more used to the prosthetic. Wear it for a minimum of one hour per day or until aura levels reach 10%. If you do not have access to a device capable of gauging aura levels, then it is when you're body begins to feel weak. Continue this until the body fully acclimatizes to the added limb, and no aura is drained from its use. This means that the body has accepted the new appendage, and relegates the flow of aura that it usually does for extremities to the prosthetic and is no longer draining the aura associated with strength and protection. _

 

After explaining this to Yang, they removed the arm, leaving it in an assigned place on the kitchen counter, and set up a schedule for a variety of exercises to help improve Yang’s ability to control her arm. They would continue this for a few days, settling into their domestic rhythm once more. Slowly, they began to rely more and more on each other as they healed, and thoughts began to enter Blake's head. She began to question the depths of her feelings for her partner in a way that neither of them had since decided to become a couple. After much inwards deliberation, she came to a conclusion.

 

_ ‘I think I really feel that way about her. At this point, I don’t think I could leave her, ever again. I certainly don’t want to. I...I think… _

 

 _‘I think_ _I_ ** _love her…_** _’_

 

Even as she came to this realization, she pushed it back. ‘It’s too soon,’ she told herself. Even if she knew she felt this way, she couldn’t tell Yang, not yet. It would be wrong, she would be moving too fast, or, at least, that’s what she told herself at the time. She would lock away those more binding feelings for the time being and just allow their relationship to progress at whatever pace Yang pushed it. She smiled then, as she smiled in the present. Whatever Yang wanted, Blake also wanted.

 

They would continue on for a few days, just talking and living. Never once did either of them tire of the other’s presence. They talked about many things, from small, inconsequential questions about the book they were reading together or their individual sleeping quirks, to profound and meaningful conversations about their pasts, their future, and everything in between. They grew, together, and slowly began to truly heal. Then, one day, just a few hours before the present, and around a week since Blake returned, something unexpected happened. It was strange, it was profound, it was  _ passion _ .

 

**0000000000**

 

In the present, a blush once more bloomed across Blake’s face, and she became aware of her own nakedness once more. She shifted a bit in a kind of uncomfortable anticipation. She took a sharp intake of air through her nose as the shifting had the unintended side effect of brushing her sensitive womanhood against the soft sheets beneath her. Her ears burned (both sets), and she rather pointedly ignored everything around her and went back to her own thoughts.

 

**0000000000**

 

The day started off like any other. Blake woke up in the guest room the two of them had been sleeping in with Yang’s one arm thrown over her shoulders. She stretched out leisurely, yawning. She then ran her hands through Yang’s hair, relishing the warmth that always seemed to radiate off of the blonde, at least now that her aura was obeying her again. She smiled, hoping that today would be a Good day. There were no nightmares last night, from either of them, so that was looking promising.

 

Then, Blake had noticed something, just as Yang began to wake up. Something was...off. The faunus couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but something just didn’t seem  _ right _ . She spent a few moments trying to figure out this perplexing feeling while running her hands through Yang still unrestored and somewhat stringy hair. Though her aura was back under her control, Yang’s hair would need a serious few washes before it would be back to the same shine it was before.

 

As odd as it was not being able to pin down what seemed wrong this morning, Blake let go of it as Yang’s eyes fluttered open. Her stomach tightened just a bit, as it was always these early mornings that told whether today would be a Good or Bad day. When Yang’s lilac eyes fluttered open to meet Blake’s immediately, and that same smile slowly spread across Yang’s face, Blake knew today would be a Good day.

 

She had  **_no_ ** idea just how good of a day it would be.

 

After that, they had made breakfast together. That ‘off-ness’ still hung in the air, though Yang was completely oblivious of it. Blake continued to ignore it. It didn’t dampen her mood or anything like that, just continued to perplex and somewhat annoy her throughout the morning. They ate their breakfast of pancakes and eggs, took a few minutes to clean the kitchen, before moving to the couch.

 

Yang flicked on the TV, the holographic screen springing up from the projector on the entertainment system, and sat back. She looked to Blake and reached out her arm invitingly, saying, “Come on, beautiful!” Blake rolled her eyes, and took the offered hand, only to yelp as the blonde yanked her down onto her lap.

 

Yang laughed an airy kind of laugh at the startled look on the faunus’s face. Blake scowled a bit, and lightly smacked her partner’s shoulder before saying, “I swear, Yang, one of these days I’m going to smack you for something like that!” There was no venom in her voice, and she couldn’t fight the smile spreading across her face. That only prompted Yang to laugh more at the flustered girl in her lap, before leaning forward to kiss her.

 

With that, Blake fully lost her battle with her smile, and she grinned as her lips pressed against Yang’s. Whatever show was on the television faded into the background (though Blake could still hear the words ‘Iron Chef’ being repeated every few seconds). They came apart, but didn’t really separate more than an inch. Yang had begun to regain a bit more weight since Blake had come back and started making sure she was eating healthy, so Blake was more than happy to press herself into the larger girl. She nuzzled her face into Yang’s neck, and Blake felt Yang wrap her arm around Blake’s shoulders.

 

Yang’s hand made its way into Blake’s hair and combed through it a few times. Then, Yang moved her hand higher and began to run her fingers over the velvety softness of Blake’s pair of cat ears. Blake smiled into Yang’s neck. The ‘off-ness’ was still in the air, but Blake continued to ignore it.

 

Only, when she took a deep, relaxed breath, she realized what exactly was causing this strange sense. She jerked away from Yang in an almost startled fashion, putting a good foot and a half of distance between them. Yang’s eyes widened, startled, and a question was poised on her lips. Blake beat her to the punch, though, by almost shouting, “Oh my god, Yang, when was the last time you  _ bathed _ ?”

 

If it was possible, Yang’s eyes widened even more, and a light blush appeared on her cheeks. “Uh, what?”

 

“You, uh, don’t smell great Yang,” a pause, “at all.”

 

Yang was quiet for a few moments, before saying, “Well, Blake, I have no idea how to respond to that.”

 

Blake shook her head, combing her hand through her hair in a somewhat frustrated yet amused manner, “Well, you could answer the question, for one.”

 

The blonde spent a moment thinking. She did her best to push her embarrassment and very slight shame back as she said, “I mean, not since a few days before you came back.” Blake opened her mouth as if to speak, but Yang kept going, wanting to explain. She was in total damage control mode, and her one mission was to not embarrass herself further, “I mean, it's really frustrating washing my hair with just the one hand, so I usually have Dad or Ruby wash my hair for me, but they weren’t here for the past week, and you showed up and the thought of you in the shower with was just-” she cut herself off abruptly, realizing what she was about to say, and blushing furiously. 

 

Obviously, she failed at her mission.

 

“Oh, um.” Blake started. Her initial reaction (beyond embarrassment that Yang had thought about them together in the shower)  was to try and calm Yang down and apologize for bringing up Yang’s hygiene altogether, but she remembered how much Yang hated it when she tiptoed around her, both before and after the incident. The blonde said it made Blake seem like she wasn’t comfortable around her. They were both awkwardly silent for a few more seconds before a thought passed through Blake's mind,  _ ‘There is a way we could solve both of these issues…’ _

 

Blake’s cheeks heated at the thought, and she shot the image of her and Yang in a shower together down as quick as possible. She would have left it at that, only there was something else. Something inside of her that she had never felt before pushed her, and words came spilling from her mouth almost of their own volition, “I could help you shower!”

 

Blake was too loud, and Yang reflexively flinched away from the girl in her lap. As she processed the new information, though, her blush fired up once more. She wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea. “Well, I mean, If you don’t mind, I won't be complaining…” Yang said, rubbing her one hand around Blake’s back, trying to work the slight tension from her shoulders. The blonde pushed whatever awkwardness remained in her down and reminded herself that she was Yang Xiao Long. She wasn’t going to be reduced to a blushing schoolgirl at her partner’s offer to just wash her hair! It was totally innocent, damn it! “Do you want to?”

 

It was all Blake could do not to clap her hands over her mouth and curl up into a fetal position. She couldn’t believe what she had said, and what Yang was allowing her to do. Even if all Blake would do was wash her partner’s hair and leave, that still meant she would be there with Yang, under a hot, steamy shower. She would be running her hands through the blonde’s hair, watching as the suds of her rich lavender scented shampoo was washed from those golden locks and down across luscious skin, between Yang’s smooth, round brea-

 

_ ‘Oh, no, nonono, don’t go there! It’s just a shower! I swear, I need to cool it on the smut.’ _

 

Any more of this and she felt like there would be steam rolling from her ears. “Um, Sure.  So long as you are comfortable with this. Uh, we wouldn’t have to be, um,  _ naked _ , right?” She spoke the word ‘naked’ significantly quieter than the rest of the sentence.

 

Yang snorted at that. Blake sounded like a middle schooler saying a curse word for the first time. Her amusement served to lower the tension between the two a good bit, and Yang chuckled a little and said, “No, kitten. With Dad and Ruby, we always wore swimsuits for that part. I’m comfortable with my family and all, but  _ eugh _ !” She made a noise of disgust at the thought and shoved that mental image out of her head.

 

Blake ran a hand across her own face, noting that it was much warmer than usual, and pointed out, “Yang, I came here from Vale, and it’s midwinter. I don’t exactly have a bathing suit with me…”

 

Yang waved her hand and said, “I have an extra one you can use. I mean, it may be a bit loose in the chest area, but…”

 

The air grew awkward yet again, and Blake, despite her best efforts, couldn’t help glancing down at her partner’s chest. It was easy to see how the fabric of the tight yellow T-shirt strained against the swell of Yang’s breasts. A small thrill shot down her spine and into the pit of her stomach at the sight of the bit of cleavage that peeked up through the neckline. She cursed Yang for bringing that topic up, and doubly so when she pulled her eyes up to meet Yang’s.

 

_ ‘Shit’ _

 

Yang had seen where she just looked. There was a mix of surprise and amusement in those lilac eyes that promised mischief, as well as a lesser amount of embarrassment. Blake’s voice sounded unnecessarily tight when she remarked, “That fine.”

 

Though she enjoyed seeing her typically reserved partner squirm, Yang decided it was time to end this. “Well, If you don't mind, let's go do it then.”

 

Blake climbed up off of Yang’s lap, her knees shaking just slightly, and said, “Lead the way.”

 

**0000000000**

 

In the present, Blake ran a hand simultaneously down her bare stomach and through her damp hair. She smirked a bit. She was still fairly uncomfortable, but this was Yang after all. She could only get so uncomfortable when it came to that brute of a blonde. She ignored the sound of triumph from the kitchen for the moment. Out in the hallway, Blake could hear bare feet walking on the hardwood floors. Yang, just outside, then called, “Blake, I got the arm o-OH SHIT!” followed by a loud  _ thump  _ and the distinct humming sound of an aura-absorbed impact.

 

Only mildly concerned, Blake said, just slightly louder than normal speech, “Are you okay, Yang?”

 

The cat faunus focused her ears to hear the reply from the hallway, “Yeah, I’m good! Floors still wet from earlier by the way!”

 

Blake gave an unladylike snort at that and went back to her reminiscence.

 

**0000000000**

 

“You done in there, Blake?”

 

She stood in the bathroom, silently. The bikini Yang had given her was an interesting thing. It had been Yang’s when she was younger, so the chest part fit her fairly well if a bit loose, and the bottoms were just a bit too small for her liking. The whole thing was a deep purple color, just a shade or two darker that the blonde’s own eyes. It fit Blake comfortably, aside from the cups of the top, which were  _ just  _ loose enough to make Blake feel a bit insecure wearing them. Even so, when Yang asked through the door, Blake replied, “Yes, you can come in!” The thought crossed her mind that Yang’s breasts and lower parts had touched the very same clothes she was now wearing.

 

_ ‘Really, Blake? That’s pretty perverted, and kind of creepy, that you go there immediately.’ _

 

_ ‘Oh, hush.’ _

 

Seeking something to distract her from her inner dialogue, Blake turned around and leaned over to begin drawing a bath. She heard the door open as she finished fiddling with the knobs. When she had got the water to a nice temperature, she noticed that Yang had yet to say anything despite having entered.

 

The faunus glanced over her shoulder curiously and saw Yang in the doorway. She locked in on to her eyes first and noticed one thing immediately. At that moment, she became acutely aware of how she had bent over to turn on the faucet. As to why...

 

...Yang’s eyes were fixed securely to Blake’s butt.

 

Blake, shocked, stood stock still for several seconds. The only sound in the silent bathroom was the running water, and the faunus just watched Yang stare at her rear. After several confused moments, Blake, now red in the face, cleared her throat. In an instant, Yang’s eyes snapped up to meet Blake’s. The faunus amber eyes were wide and embarrassed, and Yang’s doubly so.

 

Then, the most brilliant red bloomed across Yang’s cheeks and neck

 

_ ‘It could rival Ruby’s cape, really.’ _

 

Blake’s thoughts aside, Yang quickly began to stammer out something that was probably an attempt at human words, but came out as if she was trying to read a handful of shredded paper aloud, before slamming her palm into her forehead and groaning loudly. “Just forget it!” she cried out.

 

Blake stood and pointedly ignored the oddly thrilling feel of catching Yang looking at her butt. They were silent for a moment, both blushing like mad. Blake took this moment to actually look at what Yang was wearing. She had on a fashionably small yellow bikini that clung tightly to her body in all the right ways. Blake found her eyes lingering on her girlfriend’s exposed cleavage, on the abs that, though not quite as defined as when they attended Beacon, were still a sight to behold, and on her long legs, which were fully exposed by the bathing suit. 

 

Heat pooled in the pit of her stomach at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend dressed so scantily. The top cupped her chest just enough to tease what lay within without revealing enough to seem obscene, and made the cleavage it showed look so  _ soft _ . Blake found herself longing to just touch them, to see how they felt in her hands, so what sounds Yang made as she-

 

Blake blinked, a bit shocked at how suddenly her mind went down the gutter when presented with her girlfriend in what was essentially a set of underwear.  _ ‘Calm down there, hormones,’ _ she thought to herself, wiping just the slightest bit of drool from her bottom lip, and attempted to stamp out the heat burning in her gut and focus on reality as opposed to her (decidedly appealing) fantasies.

 

Awkwardly shuffling back and forth on her bare feet, Blake waved at the now running shower and asked, “Um, do you still want me to help you bathe?”

 

That elicited an amused snort from the blonde, who said, “I should be asking you that, shouldn’t I? What with me, you know, uh...” her playful banter died off a bit awkwardly. Yang had flirted harmlessly before, but this was different. With Blake, Yang found that the same kind of flirting she had done for fun before carried a kind of weight that made it different, awkward.

 

She would later decide that that weight made it better, but that wouldn’t be until later.

 

The faunus was faced with the fact of how much she  _ didn’t mind _ Yang staring at her ass, but once more ignored it. “Don’t worry, Yang, I’m fine with it.” she said, before adding, “ Helping you shower, I mean.” 

 

Yang closed the door behind her, and steam quickly began to fill the room. “Yeah, let's do this then.” She moved past Blake and into the hot shower. Blake followed her in, and watched as Yang slipped underneath the water. The blonde let out a luxurious groan as the steaming shower poured over her, before saying, “Wow, this feels even better than normal. I mean It’s kinda my fault for not bathing for so long, but still... _ damn _ !”

 

Blake spent a moment admiring how the thin rivulets of water ran over Yang’s pale skin, before speaking up, “This is a pretty big shower, too. I wasn’t expecting anything, but at least we aren’t cramped together.”  _ ‘Not that I’d mind.’  _ The faunus kicked herself internally for that. At the time, she had told herself that she needed to stop thinking about Yang like that. Truly, though, the shower was fairly large. It was square shaped and wide enough for the two of them to stand shoulder-to-shoulder if they pressed together. The floor was smooth ceramic, and sloped gently upwards around the edges. One wall was entirely tile and held a shelf of a frankly obscene number of bottles, and the other was a series of clear glass panels and a glass door that led back into the bathroom.

 

“Oh, yeah? I’ve never really noticed,” Yang said with her eyes closed. She ran her hand over her shoulders and neck, loosening up the muscles there easily. It had been  _ months  _ since she’d been able to truly enjoy a nice hot shower like this, and it felt luxurious enough to almost make her forget why Blake was even there. She basked in the water for a moment longer before saying, “Alright, well, let’s go ahead and get this over with!”

 

Yang stuck her head underneath the pouring water, and Blake moved to begin to run her hands through Yang’s hair, but something stilled her. She thought for a moment on how Yang’s eyes had been glued to her ass not ten minutes beforehand and her own wandering eyes today before saying, “Yang, you know I’m perfectly happy helping you, but are you sure this won’t be...awkward for you?”

 

“Well, I mean,” Yang began, pulling her head from the faucet and meeting Blake’s eyes, an amused tilt to her lips, “It’s only weird if we make it weird, right?” There was something In Yang’s eyes that Blake couldn’t place, but it made her knees quiver.

 

Mouth suddenly dry, Blake agreed, “Yeah, right.” 

 

With that, Yang went back to rinsing out her long hair. In just a moment, the wet yellow strands clung to her almost bare body. Forcing herself to focus on the task at hand, Blake reached for what she assumed to be Yang’s shampoo from the row of bottles lining the shower’s shelf. “Is this the right bottle?”

 

The blonde gave it a casual glance at first, but didn’t respond immediately. Blake looked up from the bottle to find Yang’s eyes locked somewhere decidedly different from the bottle of shampoo. Blake crossed one arm defensively over her breasts and the top that barely managed to fit them. The faunus figured the new redness in Yang's face wasn’t entirely from the steam. Finally, Yang actually checked the shampoo before saying more quiet than normal, “Yep, that's good.”

 

Blake couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that, much to the ire of her partner, She was starting to get just a little used to Yang’s looking, and, once she got passed the embarrassment, actually found it rather flattering that Yang saw her in that light. “Alright, turn around Blondie, so I can help you and then...” a beat, “...get out of your hair.”

 

Yang snapped her head around, her wide lilac eyes meeting amused amber, and seemed to process what Blake had said. A slow smile spread across her face to replace the previous embarrassment, and she asked with amazement in her voice, “Was that a  _ pun _ , Blake?”

 

The faunus was amused at her partner’s overenthusiastic reaction, and said, “Yes, it was.”

 

In a flash, Yang closed the distance between them, wrapping her arm around Blake’s shoulders in a hug before saying, “Oh, my gosh, marry me.” 

 

They were both smiling, thoroughly enjoying this goofy little moment, as the came together and kissed. Soon, though, Blake’s attention came away from the joyous feeling of Yang’s lips on hers. Their bodies were pressed together in the steamy shower, and Blake could feel much of Yang’s bare skin rubbing against hers. She couldn’t help her wandering hands, which began to splay out across Yang’s back. She felt how the blonde’s muscles moved beneath her touch, and she felt a sudden urge to groan. After just a second of that, Yang pulled away, and Blake already missed the feeling of having the larger girl’s breasts pressed against her own.

 

_ ‘Wow, I hope Yang thinks I’m only blushing from the heat.’ _

 

“Alright,” Yang said, “For real this time, my hair feels gross. Let's do this.” She turned her back to Blake, and waited.

 

The faunus, still somewhat disoriented from the unexpectedly hot feeling of having Yang that close, took a second to process that she was supposed to be doing something other than staring at how Yang’s bikini bottom had ridden up just a bit. She gave a small, “Ah,” before pouring a healthy amount of shampoo into her palm and moving to a few inches behind Yang. 

 

Delicately, Blake began to lather up Yang’s hair. She ran her hand through the wet locks, which became soft in her touch. She massaged the shampoo into Yang’s scalp, and the blonde leaned her head into Blake’s touch, letting out a soft sigh. The water pelted down her front, but they both took care not to rinse any of Yang’s hair yet. Blake was almost pressed up against Yang’s back, and Yang had her eyes closed, both because there was shampoo in her hair that she didn’t want in her eyes, and because Blake was  _ so good _ at this. 

 

Yang gave a quiet groan as Blake massaged a particularly tender spot on her head before saying, “Oh, wow, Blake, your fingers are like magic! If hunting doesn’t work out, you should open a salon or something!”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Blake said absently. She wasn't really listening or paying attention to what she was doing, as from where she was standing and how Yang was crouched just a bit to allow Blake easy access to her hair let Blake see clearly down over Yang’s shoulder and down her bikini top. Only the slightest bit of her partner’s breasts was obstructed from her view. Blake allowed herself to appreciate the beautiful sight for a moment longer before forcing herself to focus on the task at hand.

 

She pointedly ignored the fact that the shower water wasn’t the only thing making her borrowed bikini bottom wet.

 

When she felt she had massaged the shampoo into Yang’s scalp well enough, she moved on to the rest of the blonde’s hair. That was when she encountered a problem. Yang’s hair was just as long as it was before Beacon fell, which meant it did not end at her shoulders. No, it trailed all the way down Yang’s back. 

 

Blake got to work lathering up that hair too, running her soapy hands through those long locks, and, inadvertently, running her fingertips down her partner’s spine in the process. She tried to minimize skin-to-skin contact in an effort to keep anything from being awkward, but to Yang, those fingers combing through her hair and lightly,  _ lightly _ , skimming her back felt more teasing than anything. Neither of them said anything, but Yang shuddered a bit.

 

Blake felt Yang’s muscles shudder beneath her hands, and felt an overpowering urge to touch her more. On her next pass through the brawler’s hair, Blake grew a bit bolder, and applied some pressure to the smooth flesh. The air around them seemed to grow heavier, and Yang pushed back into Blake, encouraging her soon-to-be wandering hands.

 

Again, Blake moved her soapy hands back up Yang’s back, and this time the faunus shuddered. She let her hands rest on Yang’s shoulder, and could feel the blonde’s heart racing. “I hope I’m not making you uncomfortable.”

 

Yang shook her head, flinging a bit of shampoo against the glass wall, and said a bit too quickly, “No, you’re doing great, Blakey.”

 

Blake smiled at the praise, and flexed her hands appreciatively, lightly massaging Yang’s shoulders. They both stood quietly for a moment, breathing heavier than normal, before Yang stepped under the shower head, washing the shampoo out of her hair. The faunus stepped forward to help her, and together they removed all the soap from Yang’s hair. After they were done, Blake’s hands once more moved to Yang’s shoulders.

 

Seemingly of their own volition, the dark haired girl’s hands ran down the length of Yang’s back, stopping just shy of Yang’s bottoms and cupping the blonde’s hips. She leaned her head forward, resting her forehead on the taller girl’s shoulder. Yang’s one hand went down to cover Blake’s own. Even in the warm, damp air of the shower, the Yang could feel her partner’s breath ghosting by her neck. A tension grew in the air, both of them waiting to see if Blake would go any further. Blake longed to press her body up against Yang’s, to feel her bare skin against her own. Something stopped her, though, and, after a few seconds, Blake pulled her head up, asking, “Is there some kind of conditioner you want me to use too?”

 

It took a moment for Yang’s distracted and aroused mind to process the question. She longed to say yes so that Blake could continue to run her hands through her hair and touch her in that hesitant but oh-so-sweet way she had. That, sadly, was not true, so she shook her head, “No, the shampoo was both.” 

 

Blake sighed against her girlfriend’s shoulder, disappointed, before pulling away entirely.  They both stood there awkwardly, both already missing the others’ touch. “Alright, well,” Blake said hesitantly, “I’ll leave you to it, then...”

 

She took just one step towards the door. That was as far as she would go. For the first time since they had begun to wash Yang’s hair, the brawler whipped around to face Blake. She grabbed her hand with a wet  _ slap  _ and held her in place. “Wait!”

 

Blake didn’t miss how the erratic motion made Yang’s breasts move  _ deliciously  _ in her thin yellow bikini.

 

Ignoring how the thought, and sight, sent a bolt of heat between her legs, Blake raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her partner, who stammered, looking for a believable reason as to why she had stopped Blake. Sounding breathy and rushed, Yang explained, “It’s uh, still really hard to shower without my arm,” she began, shaking her stump uselessly, “and, uh, if you want, you could help me with the rest?” 

 

Amber eyes wide as dinner plates, Blake considered the offer. She couldn’t tell if the thought thrilled or terrified her. On one hand, the thought of slowly running her hands over every inch of Yang’s exposed skin and hard musculature was very, very enticing to the cat faunus. She could have drooled at the prospect. On the other hand...

 

_ 'There’s no guarantee that I will be able to stop myself until long after she is clean, dirty, and clean again.' _

 

Yang wasn’t stupid, not by a long shot, and by the way those pools of lilac met Blake’s amber with a certain fire burning behind them, Blake saw that Yang had an inkling of what could happen. It scared the faunus to her core, but thrilled her more than she could imagine. 

 

“Sure.”

 

**0000000000**

 

In the present, Blake grinned. What happened next was like something right out of one of her more guilty books. As she thought back on it, her hand began to trail down between her legs. As her fingers made contact with the slick flesh, she sighed in pleasure. Gently, she began to rub herself as she thought back once more.

 

**0000000000**

 

Once again, Yang had her back to Blake. They were as far from the water as they could be so that Blake could lather Yang’s body. The faunus rubbed the bar of soap between her hands until the suds were covering her hands, and then moved up behind her partner. Deciding to start with familiar territory, Blake began with her girlfriend’s shoulders.

 

She rubbed around, kneading the flesh unnecessarily, massaging Yang’s shoulder and neck. Yang’s groaned aloud. When that was lathered up, Blake moved on to her partner’s back. This time, there was no light or teasing touches. Blake pressed her hands firmly against the defined muscles of Yang’s back and was just a bit ashamed at how much she was already enjoying this despite the nervous energy in her gut. 

 

“Oh, Blake,” Yang said appreciatively. They were both blushing fiercely, though neither could see, and were both enjoying what was happening in equal measure. Had it been anyone but Blake cleaning her, it likely would have been hasty and clinical. Not that Yang would have let them clean her in the first place. Blake, though, was almost luxuriously slow in how she rubbed the soap into her skin and massaged the muscles below. With anyone else this would have been a detached and quick affair, but with Blake, it was borderline  _ erotic _ . The faunus’ hands trailed down her back, thoroughly cleaning every inch of skin there was to clean, from Yang’s neck down to her hips. She stopped just short of Yang’s bikini bottom, and Yang let out a shaky breath.

 

Slowly, Blake guided Yang underneath the shower, and watched as the soap clinging to Yang’s back was washed away. The suds pooled at the curve of her buttocks for a moment before being washed away entirely.  Blake bit her lip and thought,  _ ‘I am enjoying this entirely too much.’ _  Tugging on Yang’s arm, Blake pulled her back from the water.

 

Ever since her injury, Yang despised being helped around. It made her feel weak and useless. Even more so when it came to simple tasks like changing shirts or washing her hair. She detested it whenever Ruby or her father would have to help her bathe most of all.  _ That  _ made her feel pitiful. She had expected doing the same thing with Blake would be similar. She couldn’t have been more wrong. It felt less like Blake was helping Yang because Yang need help, and more like Blake was helping Yang because Blake  _ honestly wanted to _ .

 

That made all the difference. Enough of a difference that Yang was perfectly happy to let Blake take full control of the situation. She let Blake guide her around the shower as she pleased, and Yang’s heart only warmed as she did it. Though, as Blake resumed her soapy massage,  _ other  _ places warmed as well.

 

Blake, still behind Yang, slid her hands up her partner’s sides next, from the bottom up. Her fingers grazed the blonde’s ribs, which had much more meat on them then when Blake had first returned. She worked the soap into Yang’s skin there too, her fingers unintentionally catching on the strap of Yang’s bikini top. It pulled the cup of the bra just enough that Yang felt it rub against her nipple. Blake’s ears flicked atop her head, catching the small moan Yang made.

 

She wanted to do it again. Tug on that little string of cloth and make Yang make that sound again. It made her knees shake. She calmed herself though, and slowly slid her hands forward, following the curve of Yang’s ribs. The blonde let out a shuddering breath, and Blake’s gut clenched at the small sound. Her hands began to shake just a bit, and she couldn't help but step closer to Yang. She was so close that Blake could feel the heat radiating off of Yang’s skin.

 

It was intoxicating.  _ Yang  _ was intoxicating. Blake wanted to kiss her. She wanted to kiss her so bad that she very briefly forgot what she was doing with her hands. In that moment of heated absentmindedness, Blake’s hands wandered just an inch too high, and just grazed the underside of Yang’s breasts

 

“Hn...” Yang made a small sound, a thrill shooting through her at the entirely welcome mistake. Almost reflexively, she leaned backward an inch, not away from Blake’s hands, but rather towards Blake’s body. They pressed together. Yang could feel the warmth of Blake’s body, could feel the swell of Blake’s breasts, and could feel the quiet breath of her partner on her neck. She wanted more. She tempered the desire, though, determined not to push Blake any further than she wanted to go.

 

Blake, spurred to continue bathing her partner by Yang’s encouragement, allowed her shaky hand to resume their motion, now much more aware of where she put her hands.  _ ‘Oh my dust I touched Yang’s boob,’ _ even her thoughts sounded both excited and panicked.  Slowly, she began to work her hands downward. 

 

As her hands left Yang’s ribs her stomach clenched. Her partner had lost a bit of muscle definition in the months since Beacon fell, but  _ Oum  _ her abs were still like stone. It took all Blake had not to groan aloud as she ran her fingertips over the soft skin covering the iron muscle before she remembered that she was supposed to be soaping Yang up. Neither of them noticed that they had stumbled into the spray of the water, and that Blake’s hands had run out of soap minutes ago.

 

Going only by touch, Blake carefully mapped out every bump and divot of Yang's belly, loving how the powerful muscles twitched and shifted beneath her touch. She thought back to her old, minor crush from Beacon, Sun.  _ ‘I must have a thing for abs,’ _ Blake thought for a moment, before deciding Yang’s were better.

 

Her hands lingered there for a bit too long, evidentially, because a laugh rumbled in Yang’s chest before she said, teasingly, in an effort to break the not-unpleasant tension between them, “Hehe, find something you like there, Blakey?”

 

Blake’s reaction, however, was entirely unexpected by either of them. The weight of Yang leaning against her and the feel of her muscular belly in her hands was intoxicating, so instead of the embarrassed noises she would have usually made at such a comment, Blake leaned forward, putting her lips not an inch from her blonde partner’s ear, and said breathily, “Oh, you have  _ no  _ idea.” Then she lowered her head, resting her cheek in the crook of Yang’s neck.

 

She could feel Yang’s heart pounding at the same quick tempo as hers, and Blake let her left hand drop just a bit, ghosting past the strap of Yang’s bikini bottoms and resting on the outside of Yang’s left thigh. “Oh, Blake...” the Blonde whispered so quietly that without Blake’s increased hearing, Blake would have never heard it over the shower. Neither of them was entirely sure what was happening, but neither of them wanted to stop. Even as Yang’s feeling of embarrassment grew, she kept intentionally pushing Blake for more, and Blake was all too happy to give it. Like machine gun fire, three thoughts burst through Blake’s mind:

 

_ ‘Holy Hell, what are we doing?’ _

 

_ ‘We’ve only been together for a week! Is this even right?’ _

 

_ ‘...do I even really care?’ _

 

Blake spent a few moments like that, enjoying the feeling of Yang’s weight against her, rubbing her right hand over those washboard abs and her left around a toned but soft thigh. Slowly, Blake slid her hand from the outside of Yang’s thigh to the inside, kneading the flesh as she went along. Her body was acting seemingly on its own, guided entirely by instinct and desire, but still,  _ still _ , half-heartedly trying to help Yang wash. Though, as her hand crossed that imaginary line between the decent outer part of the blonde’s thigh to the decidedly  _ indecent  _ part of her inner thigh, Blake simply couldn’t help herself.

 

Slowly, she curled her fingers in just a bit, and  _ dragged  _ her blunt fingernails up the length of Yang’s thigh, following a trail of very sensitive nerves in the inner thigh, all the way up to the line of her bikini. 

 

The reaction was instant. Yang was already fairly aroused by the feeling of Blake’s hands, but this set her off like a bomb. Yang moaned a much more substantial moan than before, and, completely as a reflex, bucked her hips just and inch towards Blake’s hand.

 

They both froze, shocked into near silence by the first overtly sexual reaction one of them had. For a few seconds, the only sound was the rushing water and the girls’ heavy breathing. The quiet was broken by the blonde girl as she became acutely aware of Blake’s hand, still at the top of her inner thigh, just underneath her womanhood, and breathed out, “Oh, Dust, Blake, do you want to...?”

 

Blake thought for a second. Did she want to?  _ ‘Yes,’ _ she thought, but she still had her reservations. This was still very early in their relationship, but Blake had known Yang for a long time. She trusted her with her life, and she trusted her with this. The other thing was that this would be Blake’s first time. _ ‘Is there anyone else I’d even consider giving my virginity?’ _ she thought, before answering herself, _ ‘Good point.’  _ So, she leaned forward, kissing Yang’s pulse point, and pressing her chest just a little firmer into Yang’s back, before whispering huskily, “Yes.”

 

That word, and in that  _ damn voice _ , was enough to stoke the fire in Yang’s belly into an inferno, and she said shakily, “O-ok then.” She moved her one hand to cover Blake’s right one on her stomach, and move it upwards, just underneath her breasts, and said, “Alright, let's, uh, let’s do it then.”

 

Kissing Yang’s neck again, Blake felt her arousal began to overwhelm her nerves. She blamed, and thanked, her heredity (and her taste in literature) for the odd mindset she was getting into. It felt like her body knew what to do, she just had to let it. _ 'Instinct...', _ she thought. Her fingers itched to move upwards, to cup those large, soft looking breasts that her partner held, but she held herself back. No matter how sexed up her mind got, she would never go beyond what Yang wanted. “What do you want me to do, Yang?” she said, voice just a bit deeper than usual. She felt like there were hot coals in the pit of her stomach.

 

If it was even possible, Yang’s face reddened even more, and she was quiet for a second, almost closing in on herself, before saying too loudly, “Uh, um, I hope you aren’t expecting me to say anything kinky or anything!”

 

Blake couldn’t help it. At Yang’s embarrassed exclamation, Blake laughed, giggling gleefully into Yang’s neck.

 

“What are you laughing at!?” Yang said, even more embarrassed.

 

She tried to pull away half-heartedly, but Blake held her in place. Yang turned her head to look at her partner, and when their eyes met, Blake and explained, “I didn’t mean for you to describe what you want me to do in detail or anything Yang, just, you know, in general,” She snorted, “nothing ‘kinky’.”

 

“Oh,” Yang said dumbly. “Well, whoops, I sounded pretty dumb then, didn’t I?” She was still blushing fiercely. “I mean, I’ve never actually, you know, done this before, so I don’t really even know what I’m doing.”

 

It was hardly what Blake would call shocking, but she was still mildly surprised to hear that Yang, too, was a virgin. It would make sense though. She acted flirty occasionally, but she had too big a heart to sleep around, and she hadn’t spoken all that seriously about her previous relationships. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Yang began, “I just, you know, always wanted to save it for someone I really...cared about.”

 

At that, Blake leaned forward, slanting her lips over Yang’s, her heart seeming to grow in her chest. She loved Yang, she knew it for sure now. They held the kiss for a few more moments, before separating for air. She curled her fingers, bringing Yang’s attention back to what they were doing before. “I know what you mean, Yang. The questions still stands though. What do you want me to do?”

 

Blake could feel Yang gulp, and the blonde said, “I dunno...whatever feels natural, I guess?”

 

The faunus smiled. She could feel the animal part of her mind grinning at that. She laid a light, hot kiss over Yang’s pulse point, before saying, “I can do that…” She didn’t let that primal part of her brain take over, per say, but instead let it guide her. Slowly, to start things off, she let herself do the one thing she (and probably most of Beacon’s student population) had been guilty of fantasizing about for months. Her barely trembling hand moved upwards, sliding along the moist skin of Yang’s chest, before oh-so-delicately cupping Yang’s breast through her bikini.

 

Blake couldn’t tell if she felt more excited or embarrassed. 

 

Yang groaned quietly at the contact.

 

Blake decided on ‘excited’.

 

Her other hand was not idle, either. She began massaging the muscles of Yang’s inner thigh, running up and down the soft skin. Occasionally, she would even drag her fingernails too, just to get those  _ wonderful  _ little twitches out of her girlfriend.

 

The faunus’s hands continued to tease and touch Yang through her bikini for a few moments longer. Both the girls’ breathing had grown hot and heavy, with Yang punctuated with a moan as Blake began to gently knead the breast in her hand. “B-blake,” she began shakily, “You can, uh, go inside the bra if you want.”

 

That was all Blake needed to hear. She moved her hand to the bottom of Yang’s boob, and held it there. She felt the weight of it in her hand for a moment, before slowly slipping her hand underneath the bikini. Almost in sync, both girls gasped.  _ ‘They’re so soft!’ _ she thought. The flesh was soft and supple and wonderfully taught. She, carefully, dug her fingers into the giving flesh, and it was all she could do not to outright  _ purr  _ at the feeling of Yang’s nipple against her palm.

 

Yang moaned then, really moaned. “Oh, Blake…” she said, pushing her chest into those delightful fingers. The cat faunus continued to gently massage the bouncy flesh in her hand, and pressed her body against Yang’s back. Yang could feel the swell of Blake’s breasts against her, as well as the heat of Blake’s breath against her neck. She loved this. The feeling of Blake holding her in her arms, of Blake running her hand along her thigh, of Blake delicately pinching her nipple beneath her bikini…

 

But she wanted more.

 

Even as good as it felt, she felt that space between her legs growing slick and hot, and feeling Blake’s other hand so close was driving her insane. “Blake, please, stop teasing me…!”

 

The longer this goes on, the more animal Blake becomes. Even so, this gives her pause for a moment. She moves her left hand, the one on Yang’s thigh, up to the bottom of her belly, and begins to toy with the edge of her panties. “Do you want...this?” she asked, sounding much more seductive than she intended.

 

Yang said nothing, but nodded desperately, slowly being consumed by the pleasure Blake was giving her. Blake, carefully deliberate in her movements, dipped underneath Yang’s bikini bottoms as well. Sliding lower and lower, through smooth skin and coarse blonde hair, until she met something else. Instinctively, her fingers spread apart, sliding along the slick, warm labia of Yang’s vagina. They were spread outward just slightly, and, if Blake could have seen them, would have been puffy and pink. 

 

Immediately upon contact, Yang moaned, deeply, a sharp jolt of pleasure shooting through her. Her one hand launched out to steady herself against the glass wall. Blake began to suck on Yang’s neck. Blake didn’t know what possessed her to say, “Does this feel good?”.’

 

Yang’s response was to moan again, and practically  **beg** her partner breathlessly, “So good, Blakey! Please keep going...” Who was Blake to deny her?

 

The faunus got just a bit rougher with Yang’s chest, groping her boobs underneath her bra, alternating occasionally between the pillowy breasts, and began to slide her fingers around Yang’s opening. All the while, Yang continued to moan, occasionally letting out the most  _ delicious  _ whines when Blake would skim her clit. All the while, Blake left little love bites along her love’s pulse points. 

 

Blake was all but lost in their act at this point. Every twitch of Yang’s muscles, every moan that came out of her, every little sign that Yang was enjoying the pleasure Blake was giving her only made her want to give Yang more. It was the best kind of vicious cycle.

 

She couldn’t help herself. Blake was just so helplessly horny thanks to Yang, she began to desperately grind against Yang’s rear. She didn't get much in the way of stimulation from it, but it added to the heated thrill of their unexpected intimacy. Doubly so when Yang noticed what she was doing and began to rock her hips back to press her beautiful ass into Blake’s lap. 

 

The hand between Yang’s legs shifted a bit, and a single finger pressed against her opening. Suddenly, Yang went stiff as a board, gasping. “Oh, dust Blake, just…” she panted, “...just be gentle.” 

 

The irony of Yang asking Blake to be gentle was not lost on Blake. Playfully, too controlled by the cocktail of love and lust in her gut to feel embarrassed, Blake raised her head and nipped lightly at her partner’s ear. The blonde gasped just a bit, and Blake whispered hotly, “Whatever you want.”

 

Then, she pushed in, gently, with one finger.

 

Yang gasped, louder this time, when her virginity was fully taken. It hurt, but there was something else there. Deeper than the pleasure she could already feel replacing the pain, deeper than the lust she could feel for her beautiful partner behind her, there was a certain purity to it. It was warm and wholesome inside her chest, and she could’ve cried. Yang realized then that she loved Blake, truly, and deeply. She had given Blake her virginity. Once that fully sank in, the pleasure took hold again, and she moaned deeply. Her right hand shot back from the wall to grip Blake’s hip, seeking to reciprocate in any way she could.

 

Blake was feeling the same thing. Her more primal instincts were riled up at simply claiming Yang as her mate, but her human side was so  _ happy _ . Yang had been saving herself for someone she could trust to stay by her side, someone she  **loved** . There was no open, loud confession of love between them, but Blake, despite her hopelessly romantic side, didn’t really need one. They didn’t need words to communicate in combat, so why would they need them now? 

 

Blake couldn’t wait to give Yang hers. But that could wait for now.

 

Now, she just needed to make Yang feel good.

 

With a renewed vigor, Blake squeezed Yang’s breast beneath her still intact bikini top, and slowly began to move her finger in and out of Yang. Her walls were slick and tight, and hotter than the sun. It was intoxicating to have Yang in her arms like this. The fact that they hadn’t even bothered to remove either of their bathing suits only added to the moment.

 

Curious, Blake quirked her one finger up, brushing along an as-of-yet untouched part of Yang’s womanhood.  The blonde arched into her and moaned out again. “Blake, Blake, ohhhhh right there!”

 

The faunus grinned, and ran her tongue along her lover’s ear. She tasted sweat, even through the shower water. It was probably wrong that she found it arousing. “Right there Yang?” she asked teasingly, brushing against that same spot again. She felt the powerful muscles, capable of bending steel, flex and tense uselessly in her arms. She knew Yang was strong, but to actually feel that raw power surging beneath her touch was something else entirely.

 

She found that  _ even more  _ arousing.

 

“Yes!” Yang cried, gasping out. “More, kitten!”

 

Blake would have either laughed at that or rolled her eyes in any other situation. Now though, she found herself almost angry. That primal part roiled a bit in her mind, and she all but growled in Yang’s ear, “No, no nicknames!” Then, she pressed a second finger against her partner’s opening, and began to push in. Yang’s tight passage squeezed around the digits, and the faunus whispered hotly into her panting partner’s ear, “I want to hear you say my name.”

 

Yang gasped sharply, feeling herself draw dangerously close to the edge at the combination of Blake’s actions and words. She was burning up, and in the best way possible. Blake could sense that Yang was close. She redoubled her efforts, pushing in and out of Yang’s hot core roughly, like she knew Yang needed, and began grinding against her more forcefully in desperation. Yang felt herself pass that threshold, and she gasped loudly, every muscle tensing in her body as she shot up towards the very brink of orgasm. 

 

Blake could feel it, and she reacted almost instinctively, tensing up right along with her. Her right hand gripped her breast just a bit too rough, the cup of the bra finally coming loose at the vigorous motion, exposing the supple flesh to the damp air. Her hips pressed forward, pushing her body flush against her climaxing partner to better feel as the blonde powerhouse lost control. Her left hand plunged knuckle-deep into Yang’s oversensitive core beneath her bikini bottom, pressing roughly against that sweet spot she had found earlier, all while the heel of her palm ground against her clit.

 

That isn’t what finally did it, though. No, what pushed Yang over the edge was the fact that Blake, though not climaxing, also lost control. Her primal mind pushed her to act, and she lunged her head forward, biting down into Yang’s shoulder, hard. She could feel Yang’s pulse pounding against her tongue, and she moaned out. The pain and force was enough to tap into Yang’s semblance of all things, and she found herself almost screaming as she grasped roughly at Blake’s hip with her one hand and cried out, “Oh, fuck,  **_Blake_ ** !”

 

_ ‘Gods, what a sound,’ _ Blake thought, shuddering.

 

Yang thrashed in Blake's arms, crying out and gasping as her climax rolled over her in powerful waves. She was burning up like a meteor streaking across the sky, and she couldn't have been happier. It was  _ glorious _ . Her hips bucked against her lover's fingers until her orgasm began to taper.

 

Blake continued to move her fingers slowly inside of Yang for a few seconds more, before slowly pulling out. Yang came down from the high then, slumping backward against Blake. Her now bare chest heaved and her eyes closed in bliss. She turned her head lazily, and met Blake’s lips. Blake, too, was coming down from a different kind of high. Now that the heat of the moment was fading, she began to regain control of her mind.

 

They both cherished the kiss for a few seconds more, before Yang had to break it in favor of panting out, “Wow, that was…that was really good.”

 

Even though her animal side was no longer ruling her mind, Blake still did not feel any embarrassment. She pulled her hand from inside Yang’s bottoms, but left her other resting gently on Yang’s breast. “Was it?” Blake asked curiously. She had deduced as much from those  _ heavenly  _ noises her lover had made, but she was still rather inexperienced with sex, and her books rarely got into the ‘afterwards’ part of the intimacy. “I’ve never done anything like this before, so I hope I did well.”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah! My legs are actually shaking!” Blake felt a bit of pride at that. Then, something seemed to click in Yang’s head, “Wait, this is your first time too?!”

 

“Yes...why do you sound so surprised?” Blake answered and asked.

 

Yang's breath was calming down now, and she began to put some more weight on her legs. Her face was already red from their lovemaking, so she couldn’t exactly blush, but Blake could hear just a tinge of embarrassment in her voice as she said, “Well, it's just that you were, uh, very...confident. A helluva lot more than I was, anyway, hehe”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah...how did you know how to do all that stuff anyway? I mean, I’ve watched porn and stuff before, and I had no idea what to do,” the blonde continued, genuinely curious. She spun in Blake’s grip to face her. Her one arm wrapped around the faunus’s neck, and Blake’s both fell to her waist.

 

_ ‘How to word this…’ _ Blake wondered. “I mean, I just followed my instincts. Did what felt natural I guess. I just sort of...knew. Maybe it has something to do with my heritage?” 

 

Suddenly, Yang’s expression changed, a teasing grin lighting up her lips. “Oh?” she began, “You're sure it had nothing to do with all that smut you read when you think I’m not looking?”

 

Those purple eyes suddenly became too much to look at, and Blake groaned. She pressed her face into Yang's neck, and mumbled into it, “Maybe a little.”

 

Yang pulled back, her hand flying up to cover her mouth as she began laughing, hard. “Hahahaha! I knew it!”

 

Blake was about to fire back, when something else caught her full attention. Yang’s top had been pulled up above her breasts earlier. They were fully unrestricted, and for the first time, Blake could see Yang’s chest clearly, and her laughter was doing  _ wondorous  _ things to the large mounds.

 

Yang noticed Blake’s silence, and followed her eyes. This time though, she wasn’t quite so embarrassed. “See something you like, Blakey?”

“Oh! Um, sorry!” Blake said, suddenly feeling awkward. Trying to rectify her mistake she continued, “They are just very….bouncy.”

 

_ ‘And, she’s laughing again,’ _

 

Once her laughter had died down, Yang ran a hand through her sopping wet hair and said, “Oh, I don’t mind really. Anyone else, I’d already have decked them. But you…” she trailed off. She then reached back, unclipping the bikini entirely and letting it fall to the floor of the shower. A new, more seductive level was added to her already flirty personality, and she tapped into that, hoping she sounded as sexy to Blake as she wanted to. Using her arm and her stump, she managed to press her breasts together as she said, “...you can look as much as you want.”

 

Blake drank in the sight. Suddenly, her own arousal was back to the forefront of her mind, and she became acutely aware of just how needy her body still was. She licked her lips, “Oh, we aren’t done are we…?”

 

Yang smirked, confidence growing as she got the desired reaction from her girlfriend “Let’s get out of the shower first, but no, we aren’t. Not until you scream  _ my  _ name twice as loud as I did yours. Sound good?” The blonde watched as Blake’s ears fluttered a bit while the dark-haired owner of said ears bit her bottom lip. She looked  _ extremely  _ aroused.

 

All Blake could do was nod.

 

They turned off the water, and quickly dried off as much as they could in as little time as possible, and walked back into their temporary bedroom. They both dripped a respectable amount of water on the hardwood between the two rooms. Yang stopped Blake at the doorframe, and kissed her once, hard, before pulling back. “If it’s okay with you, Blake, I want to feel you with both my arms.”

 

Understanding that Yang was asking Blake if she was comfortable with Yang wearing her prosthetic, Blake smiled as warmly as she could. Her voice sounded like velvet to Yang’s ears as she said, “That would be lovely.”

 

Yang grinned bright as the sun. The still topless girl pecked Blake on the lips before rushing off with an “I’ll be quick!”

 

Suddenly left alone in the room, Blake looked down at herself. The sopping wet swimsuit was quickly growing uncomfortable in the cool air of the bedroom. Considering what they were planning on doing once Yang attached her arm, Blake didn’t see a downside of ridding herself of the pieces of cloth (embarrassment aside). _ ‘Yang will probably enjoy the surprise anyway,’ _ she thought.

 

Now naked, Blake sat on the bed, and just waited.

 

**0000000000**

 

In the present, just a minute or two later, Blake gasped lightly, her fingers running over her thoroughly soaked nethers, only to be interrupted by a sudden wolf whistle from the doorway.

 

Jerking her hand away from her crotch and turning to look and her too-amused partner leaning against the doorframe, Blake blushed. The blonde crossed her arms, one metal and one flesh, and smirked.

 

Yang’s eyes twinkled playfully, and she said, “I see you started without me.” She made a show of raking her eyes up and down the cat faunus’s naked form for a moment before saying, “Not that I mind…” She made her way across the room, a one-part-nervous-two-parts-excited grin on her face. 

 

Blake reflexively crossed her arm over her chest as Yang grew closer. That animalistic instinct that had guided the faunus in the shower was gone now, and Blake honestly had no idea what to do. Pleasuring Yang she had figured out, but how was she to behave when Yang was the one pleasuring her? “I, uh, have no idea what I'm doing again,” she said.

 

Yang rested both her hands on her nude girlfriend's shoulders comfortingly. She forced herself to keep her eyes locked with Blake’s unsteady ones, and not look at any of the many  _ enticing  _ other sights presented to her. Softly, she said, “We don’t  _ have  _ to do anything if you don’t want to, kitten. I can-”

 

“No!” Blake interjected, her free hand flying up to cover Yang’s mechanical one. She blushed more, her eyes shifting away, embarrassed, before saying, “No, I do want to do this with you still. Trust me, I am almost painfully turned on right now, it’s just,” a pause, “that instinct I had in the shower is gone now, so I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing…”

 

Yang smiled again, warmly this time, and leaned in. Blake met her halfway, and they kissed, slow and sensual. It seemed to light up every nerve in Blake’s body, and she felt just a bit more comfortable. When the blonde pulled back, both of them were smiling now, just a tinge of awkwardness still there. Slowly, Yang ran both her warm hands down Blake’s arms, and said, “That’s perfectly fine, Blake. Just lay back, and tell me what feels good, yeah?” She kissed Blake again, this time on her jaw, and, when she tugged on the arm covering Blake’s breasts, she found no resistance.

 

The brawler held both of Blake’s hands in hers and drew back, gazing down at her lover fully for the first time. Unlike Yang, Blake’s skin was pale, and her muscles were toned and skinny, lithe in the way only survival can make them. Something primal in her seemed to purr at just how strong her partner was. Yang wanted to run her hands over every inch of tight skin and taut muscles. 

 

Blake let Yang push her backward, onto the bed. Yang wrapped her arms around her, smooth metal and flesh feeling near identical as she was cradled in her girlfriend’s arms. She felt the larger girl lay her weight down on her, and she wanted to kiss Yang again. So she did. Her heart swelled as they eased into sex this time. The atmosphere was much different than their heated exchange in the shower earlier. This time, it was much slower, more loving.

 

And, as Yang moved down, kissing a trail from her lips to her chest, she couldn’t help it.

 

A noise started. Quiet at first, but slowly growing louder and louder. Blake was shocked, but was unable to suppress it. The last time she had done this was, Dust, she had been a child. Blake remembered it vividly, it was after a fight she had with her father, just days before she had run away to the White Fang. Her mother had held her crying self in her arms for hours into the night, lulling her into sleep. It was the last time she had truly felt like this.

 

Finally, it grew loud enough for Yang to notice. Pulling back from nibbling at Blake’s collarbone, she asked, “Uh, Blake? Are you purring?”

 

The emotions were finally getting to her, and Blake’s eyes began to water just a bit. She struggled to explain, “Yes, I, um, I can’t really help it. You just-I just-” she cut herself off, choking up more and more. She  _ had  _ to say this now, she knew it, and struggled out, “You just make me feel so safe and warm and-”

 

Yang cut her off with a kiss, the rumbling noise picking up just a bit, before pulling back and saying, “I understand, Blake…” she touched their noses together lightly, her own emotions causing her aura to flare up, encasing them both in a warm glow, “...I love you, too.”

 

They kissed again, and slowly continued to make love.

 

Yang bit softly into the purring woman’s neck, and Blake moaned. Then, the blonde slid her arms from underneath her girlfriend, and began rubbing up and down her tight stomach. 

 

Blake felt her lover's’ hands slide up to cup her bare breasts. Yang was being gentle with her, and she loved it. Blake felt the blonde on top of her shift a bit before a knee pressed up between her legs. She gasped at the unexpected contact, and it sent a bolt of white-hot arousal up her spine. “Oh, Yang, keep going,” she breathed.

 

It felt embarrassing to say that, but as Yang moved down to kiss the curves of her chest, Blake couldn’t bring herself to care. The blonde licked across Blake’s right nipple, before closing her mouth around it.  _ ‘Oh, that’s hot,’  _ the more perverted side of Blake’s mind thought. Yang’s metal hand continued to gently massage Blake’s other boob, making sure both were attended to.

 

When the brawler pinched Blake’s nipple lightly, the faunus groaned, and bucked her hips. She ground her crotch against Yang’s thigh. Much to the faunus’s chargain, Yang pulled back. She was blushing, but maintained a teasing tone in her voice, “Enjoying yourself, Blake?”

 

Said woman groaned in frustration, and practically thrust her chest into Yang’s palms. “You have,” she panted, “no idea how much you need to stop teasing me.”

 

Yang laughed, “Alright then, beautiful,” she took her hands from Blake’s chest, and laid her head down on the soft mounds, her organic hand traveling upwards, and her prosthetic one traveling downwards, “I’ll stop teasing you. There is one thing I wanted to try, though…”

 

Before Blake could ask what she meant, Yang’s left hand reached its destination. While her right stopped at around Blake’s navel, her left combed through her hair a few times before resting just behind her ears. The tips of Yang’s calloused but soft fingers ran lightly through the velvety fur that covered the appendage. Previously, when someone had touched her ears, it had been rough, cruel. She didn’t let  _ anyone  _ touch her ears. But she would let Yang.

 

Because Yang was different.

 

“Is this okay?” the woman asked, hesitant.

 

Blake’s ears flicked a bit in Yang’s grasp, but did not fold back or shy away. The faunus allowed herself to simply enjoy the feeling. “It’s fine, Yang, you can touch my ears,” she answered, smiling. Almost immediately, though, her loins practically screamed _ ‘get on with it!’, _ so Blake purred just a bit louder, and once more ground her core against her partner’s wet thigh.

 

Yang smiled devilishly at that. She allowed her left hand to be just a bit rough with Blake’s ears, massaging the soft cartilage, and kissed the peak of Blake’s breast. Yang returned to attending to the faunus’s chest, switching back and forth between the soft mounds. The dark haired girl was sure her partner could feel the vibrations through her chest, and was struck by just how weird this probably was to most humans. Yang seemed unbothered though, and had said before (many times actually) that she wasn’t bothered by Blake’s more cat-like aspects and just wanted her to act like herself, so Blake let it go.

 

After a few seconds of Blake lightly grinding her womanhood on Yang’s thigh and Yang playing with both Blake’s (now glistening) breasts and her ears, Yang began to move her right hand. The warm metal slid down further and further, until it was just millimeters away from where Blake needed it most, then it stopped. Yang’s knee pulled away from Blake’s heated sex, and didn’t move.

 

The faunus was panting in anticipation, but Yang had stopped moving entirely. Confused, Blake opened her eyes,  _ ‘When did I close my eyes?’, _ and looked down.  _ Dust  _ the way Yang looked hunched over her like that...Blake was surprised she didn’t cum from the sight alone. The blonde was leaned over her, supporting herself with her knees alone, with most of her weight resting on Blake. This left Yang’s ass raised in her air and her breasts laying heavy on Blake’s stomach.

 

More importantly, though, were Yang’s  _ eyes _ . Her cheek was pressed against Blake’s boob, and her lilac eyes were looking up at Blake expectantly. The faunus never thought it was possible for eyes to look simultaneously loving and borderline  _ predatory _ , but, then again, Yang seemed rather keen on doing the impossible. They locked eyes, and this is what Yang evidentially was waiting for, because, despite the dusting of a blush on her cheeks, Yang grinned, and in one smooth motion slid her right hand down to cup Blake’s womanhood.

 

The black-haired girl gasped at the contact, before almost whining as Yang began to run her fingers along the outside of her labia. Yang’s thumb found her clit, and Blake moaned. The blonde’s mouth and other hand were back to work now, too. It was almost sensory overload, and Blake panted, “Oh, Yang!”

 

Yang pressed her robotic fingers in more, not  _ quite  _ penetrating Blake yet, but still doing a wonderful job of stimulation the slick, pink flesh. Blake could feel it all, and she felt so damn  _ needy _ . Her girlfriend teased her nipple with her tongue, combed her fingers against the grain of the fur on her ears, and began to spread apart the outer lips of Blake’s pussy. 

 

The blonde applied just a bit of pressure against the whining girl’s entrance, but still did not penetrate her. Blake could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs at this point, and bucked her hips a bit, needing Yang to go further. “Yang, don’t stop, please,” she said, breathless. It just felt so  _ good _ .

 

Yang grinned against her nipple, and bit down lightly. Blake made a keening sound in the back of her throat. That seemed to be too much for the blonde, and her left hand left Blake’s ears. Confused and still purring, Blake just managed to follow the left hand with her eyes. ‘“Yang, what…”

 

“Sorry, I just…” Yang didn't finish, instead opting to show Blake as she dipped her organic hand down, between her own legs, and began to gently finger herself.

 

Blake couldn’t bring herself to feel disappointed. That was just too hot to complain. Seeing that her love, too, was just as turned on sent another flash of heat straight down to Blake’s crotch. She needed more, now. She needed so much more. She needed Yang to finally just  _ take her _ .

 

Yang was all too happy to oblige.

 

The motions of Yang’s metallic hand changed, pressing against Blake’s entrance with more force than before. Two fingers slowly began to spread Blake’s lips apart, pressing against the opening of her vagina, and Blake found her legs spreading to allow her mate better access to her most private area. 

 

Her hands, which had been clutching uselessly at the sheets up until that point, snapped up, cradling her partner’s head against her bare chest and tangling into her hair. Then, slowly, Yang sank her fingers into Blake’s wet womanhood.

 

‘Oh, dust!” Blake cried, the small spike of pain almost instantly replaced by the fiery hot sensation of Yang’s fingers spreading her inner walls apart. Yang’s metal fingers were warm but still hard and stiff, and Blake found herself thankful for this, as it gave her something nice and rigid to take into her. Slowly, Yang sank the entirety of her two fingers into Blake, spreading the tight muscles apart gently, but with force. 

 

She felt so  _ full! _

 

Blake’s blunt fingernails ran down Yang’s muscled back as she moaned. She bit her lip, and Yang continued to lavish her with affection. It was heated and raw, but also loving and intimate in a way Blake couldn’t describe. She didn’t understand how she managed to go so  _ damn  _ long being with Yang and not doing this!

 

Then, Yang began to draw out of her, Blake’s inner walls clenched, as if not wanting Yang to leave. Then, quicker, the blonde pushed back in. “Ugh!” Blake cried, wrapping her smooth, bare legs around her partner’s waist. Yang also moaned at this, her other hand not idle, and matching pace with what she was doing to Blake.

 

Yang was moaning into Blake’s chest as she settled into a rhythm. She would draw out and push back into Blake with her index and middle finger, while rubbing the poor faunus girl’s clit with her thumb. Blake, meanwhile, felt like she was in heaven. She could smell Yang’s arousal, feel Yang’s sweat on her skin and her fingers moving in and out of her, hear Yang’s moans...her mind was filled with nothing but  _ Yang _ .

 

She made a kind of keening noise at the back of her throat as Yang hit a spot that was deeper than before, and Blake bucked up into her. “Oh, shit, Yang, right there!” she cried out, desperately. She was getting close now, and her pussy spasmed around Yang’s fingers.

 

This was all so hot, more so than Blake knew how to handle. Yang had abandoned sucking at Blake’s breasts, in favor of using them as pillows while she huffed and panted hot air across the moist skin. Then, Yang slowly, carefully, began to  _ spread  _ the two fingers inside of her apart.

 

It stretched out the sensitive flesh in a way that felt  _ glorious _ . Yang picked up the pace, feeling that her partner needed more than Yang was giving her. Her fingers were hammering Blake now, but the horny faunus still needed more. She pawed at Yang’s back and bucked her hips, almost whining out, “Add...add another finger…”

 

Yang complied, forcing a third finger into the tight passage. The dark haired woman’s pussy clenched around the intruding digits, and, if either of them had the wherewithal to notice, they had made a pretty impressive wet spot on the bed. Blake could feel her inner walls being spread apart and hammered raw by Yang, and she didn't want anything less. Lust and love mixed together in that perfect moment as she approached her climax. “Yang! Oh, Yang, I’m so...so close.”

 

Yang groaned at that, redoubling her efforts on both her own and Blake’s cores, and said, “Me...oh, shit! Me too, kitten.”

 

Then her world lit up like a fireball. Her climax overtook her, and Blake moaned deeply, her voice warbling in pleasure as she bucked up against her also climaxing partner. Ther powerful, warrior bodies writhed together, bucking and moaning, needing nothing more than each other in that moment. 

 

Slowly, the began to come down, Blake’s nails unhooking from Yang’s back and combing through the blonde’s hair gently. Yang pulled out, slowly, and Blake moaned again at the stimulation of her tender womanhood. Yang collapsed onto her with a huff, and weakly crawled up to meet Blake’s lips. They kissed, and Yang’s organic hand came up to brush Blake’s cheek.

 

Blake immediately took notice of the fluid still clinging to Yang’s fingers. Yang apologizes tiredly and began to pull her hand away, only for Blake to catch her by the wrist. The faunus was struck by a sudden desire, and she pulled Yang’s wet hand back towards her face. The locked eyes with Yang, before inhaling deeply, taking in Yang’s scent, before slowly bringing Yang’s fingers into her mouth.

 

She sucked on the sticky flesh for a moment, and enjoyed the musky taste. Some animalistic aspect of Blake was satisfied with getting to taste her mate. Blake released her fingers, and cuddled up to Yang, suddenly sleepy. 

 

Yang, now red in the face, once more wrapped her arms around her partner. They shifted a bit, still winded and sensitive, so they were lying side by side. They kissed, gently. Their sweaty skin stuck together a bit, but not enough to be uncomfortable, and their nude bodies tangled together in a tired, loving haze.

 

Snow drifted down outside, and all was silent save for the two women's panting breath. The continued to kiss, only breaking for air, but coming back together shortly after. Once they were both well and truly down from their respective peaks, Blake pulled back, running her hand along her lover’s cheek, and almost cried as she said, “I love you so much, Yang.”

 

Yang moved one hand up to brush across Blake’s velvety ears, and responded in kind, “I love you too, Blake.”

 

They simply lay there for a while, cuddling lazily, before Blake spoke up, trying to convey the emotions she was feeling, “I was so lost for so long, Yang.” She pulled back, and met Yang’s curious gaze, “I used to think my home was Menagerie, but I never felt right there. It wasn’t until I got to Beacon, and met you guys that I actually felt at home…” she was crying now, but was so thankful for Yang being here, “Then, Beacon, fell, and I was lost again. I thought that I had lost my home again, and I was right, but Beacon was never my home…”

 

Yang kissed her cheek delicately, the heat in the air slowly dissipating from their lovemaking, and she asked, “What are you saying, Blakey?”

 

Even through her tears, Blake smiled, “It was  _ you _ , Yang. You were my home, all this time… I didn't know that until I came back, and I’m so happy that I finally found you again. I love you, and I mean that. I ran away before, but I never will again, because now I understand,” She cupped Yang’s cheek, “I’ve found my home.”

 

The blonde was crying too, and couldn't speak, so, instead, she pulled Blake close again, tucking her head against her neck. Blake simply allowed herself to be held, and she pulled herself as close as she could to Yang, heedless of their bare skin.

 

They simply lie like that for several more minutes, before a chill began setting into the room. The emotions were back to normal now, and Yang pulled her covers up over them. She didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but sleep was beginning to settle over the two exhausted women despite the fact that it was only midday. 

 

Just as Blake lingered on the edge of sleep, her girlfriend spoke up, “Hey, Blake, you know how you said you found your home when you came here?”

 

Anticipating another emotion-laden conversation, Blake answered hesitantly, “Yeah?” She loved being this open and intimate with Yang, but she was really just too sleepy to deal with more emotions at the moment.

 

“Well,” the brawler began, a sly smile spreading over her lips, “for what it’s worth, you may have found home last week, but I sure am glad you  _ came  _ home today!”

 

Blake groaned, the cheap pun hitting right in that perfect cringey spot in her sense of humor. She lightly swatted at the cackling blonde with her hand, before settling down once more. She couldn’t help but laugh just a bit too, though.

 

The blonde really was infectious after all.

 

Puns out of the way, they cuddled together once again, and slowly drifted off to sleep. “Sweet dreams,” the blonde whispered.

 

They were sweeter than cream, and full of nothing but the beautiful blonde woman who had stolen her heart.

 

‘I am home.'

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a motherfucking pun. Deal with it.
> 
> Finally, after several months of writing, editing, and dealing with life constantly delaying or otherwise ruining my motivation to write, I have finally completed this commission. Due to the (absurd) amount of time I took to write this, I’m giving the commissioner, who is one of my Cultists over on iFunny, a significantly discounted rate for this. I would like to thank RvB_Caboose_RRA over on iFunny both for commissioning this work and for putting up with my bullshit and showing the patience of a damn saint with me.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! This was my first real time writing smut, and I feel pretty proud of it. Leave me a review if you enjoyed!


End file.
